George Whetstone
George Whetstone (?1544-1587?) was an English poet, playwright, and soldier. Life Overview Whetstone was 1 of the early, roistering playwrights who frequented the Court of Elizabeth, later served as a soldier in the Low Countries, accompanied Sir Humphrey Gilbert's expedition to Newfoundland in 1578, and was at the Battle of Zutphen in 1586. He was a trenchant critic of the contemporary drama, contending for greater reality and rationality. His play, Promos and Cassandra, translated from Cinthio's Hecatomithi, was used by William Shakespeare in Measure for Measure.John William Cousin, "Whetstone, George," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 402. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 18, 2018. Youth Whetstone was the 3rd son of Robert Whetstone (died 1557). A member of a wealthy family that owned the manor of Walcot at Bernack, near Stamford, he appears to have inherited a small patrimony which he speedily dissipated, and he complains bitterly of the failure of a lawsuit to recover an inheritance of which he had been unjustly deprived.Chisholm, 587. In 1572 he joined an English regiment on active service in the Low Countries, where he met George Gascoigne and Thomas Churchyard. Career Whetstone's 1st volume, the Rocke of Rcgarde (1576), consisted of tales in prose and verse adapted from the Italian, and in 1578 he published The right excellent and famous Historye of Promos and Cassandra, a play in 2 parts. To this he wrote an interesting preface addressed to William Fleetwood, recorder of London, with whom he claimed kinship, in which he criticizes the contemporary drama. Gascoigne was his guest near Stamford when he died on 5 October 1577, and Whetstone commemorated his friend in a long elegy. In 1582 he published his Hepiamcron of Civill Discourses, a collection of tales which includes "The Rare Historie of Promos and Cassandra." From this prose version apparently Shakespeare drew the plot of Measure for Measure, though he was doubtless familiar with the story in its earlier dramatic form. Whetstone accompanied Sir Humphrey Gilbert on his expedition in 1578-1579, and the next year found him in Italy. The Puritan spirit was now abroad in England, and Whetstone followed its dictates in his prose tract A Mirour for Magestrates (1584), which in a 2nd edition was called A Touchstone for the Time. Whetstone did not abuse the stage as some Puritan writers did, but he objected to the performance of plays on Sundays. In 1585 he returned to the army in Holland, and he was present at the battle of Zutphen. His other works are a collection of military anecdotes entitled The Honourable Reputation of a Souldier (15S5); a political tract, the English Myrror (1586); numerous elegies on distinguished persons; and The Censure of a Loyall Subject in 1587. No information about Whetstone is available after the publication of this last book, and it is conjectured that he died shortly afterwards. Writing In 1576 he collected his varied literary efforts into a volume which he entitled the Rocke of Regard, divided into foure parts. The first, the Castle of Delight. … The second, the Garden of Unthriftinesse. … The thirde, the Arbour of Vertue. The fourth, the Ortchard of Repentance: wherein are discoursed the miseries that followe dicing, the mischiefes of quarrelling, the fall of prodigalitie … (London, for R. Waley, 1576, 4to). The first part is dedicated to ‘all the young gentlemen of England’ from the author's lodging in Holborn under date 15 Oct. 1576. The third part was dedicated to Jane Sibilla, daughter of Lord Grey de Wilton, and the last part to Sir Thomas Cecil. The separate pieces number 68 in all; most of them are tales in verse or prose drawn from the Italian, but there are numerous occasional poems addressed to friends, and the last section narrates under fictitious names Whetstone's sufferings at the hands of his enemies (cf. Brydges, Censura Literaria, 1807, v. 1–13). An imperfect copy of the rare volume is in the British Museum. A reprint was issued by J.P. Collier in 1870.Lee, 450. When Gascoigne died while he was Whetstone's guest, Whetstone commemorated the sad episode in a volume of verse (in 6-line stanzas) under the title A Remembraunce of the wel imployed life and godly end of George Gaskoigne, Esquire. The report of Geor. Whetstons, gent, an eye witnes of his godly and charitable end in this world. Imprinted at London for Edward Aggas 1577. The only copy known is in the Malone collection at the Bodleian Library. It was reprinted in Chalmers's ‘English Poets,’ 1810, ii. 457–466; separately at Bristol in 1815; with Gascoigne's Princely Pleasures, London, 1821; and in Arber's reprints of Gascoigne's works in 1868. He wrote a play entitled The right excellent and famous Historye of Promos and Cassandra; devided into 2 commicall discourses, London by R. Jhones, 1578 (a copy is in the British Museum; it was reprinted in Nichols's Six Old Plays, 1779, and in ‘Shakespeare's Library,’ edited by Collier and Hazlitt, 1875, II. ii. 201–304). The play is in 2 parts, each of 5 acts, and is throughout in rhymed verse, with songs interspersed; the story is drawn from Giraldi Cinthio's Hecatommithi, and closely resembles the plot of Shakespeare's Measure for Measure. Whetstone's unwieldy play was never acted. He dedicated it, when it was printed, to his "worshipful friend and kinsman William Fleetwood, Recorder of London." Whetstone there offered interesting comments on the contemporary drama of Europe, censuring the English dramatists for basing their plots on "impossibilities."Lee, 451. Whetstone published in 1582 a collection of prose romances, which he named after the well-known volume by the Queen of Navarre, An Heptameron of Ciuill Discourses. Containing the Christmasse Exercise of Sundrie well Courted Gentlemen and Gentlewomen. In whose behauiours the better sort may see a represētation of their own virtues. And the Inferiour may learne such Rules of Ciuil Govermēt as will rase out the Blemish of their basenesse. Wherein is Renowned the Vertues of a most honourable and brave mynded gentleman (London, printed by Richard Jones, 3 Feb. 1582, 4to, b. l.; Brit. Mus. and Huth Libraries). It was dedicated to Sir Christopher Hatton. Whetstone writes: "Whatsoever is praiseworthy in this Booke belongeth to Segnior Phyloxenus and his Courtly favourers." By "Segnior Phyloxenus" Whetstone apparently meant Giraldi Cinthio, from whose Hecatommithi many of the stories in the volume seem derived. The book is divided, after the manner of Italian novelists, into seven "days" and one "night." In the ‘Fourth Dayes Exercise’ is given (from Cinthio) "The rare Historie of Promos and Cassandra reported by Isabella." Cinthio's tale had already furnished Whetstone with the plot of his play of the same name. His prose as well as his dramatic rendering of the tale was doubtless familiar to Shakespeare, who based on it his play of Measure for Measure’ Whetstone's prose version is reprinted in Collier and Hazlitt's Shakespeare's Library,’ i. iii. 153–66, and in Cassell's National Library (1889). Richard Jones, the publisher, reissued Whetstone's Heptameron in 1593 as "Aurelia, the Paragon of Pleasure and Princely Delights, by G.W., gent." In 1584 Whetstone abandoned imaginative literature and produced an elaborate prose treatise reprobating the vices that prevailed among the young men of London. The title ran: A Mirour for Magestrates of Cyties. Representing the Ordinaunces, Policies, and Diligence of the Noble Emperour, Alexander (surnamed) Severus to suppresse and chastise the notorious Vices noorished in Rome by the superfluous nomber of Dicing-houses, Tavarns, and common Stewes: suffred and cheerished by his beastlye Predecessour, Helyogabalus (London, by R. Jones, 1584, 4to). A new title-page introduced "An addition or a Touchstone for the Time," which gave a very detailed account of the disreputable aspects of London life. The book was dedicated to Sir Edward Osborne, the lord mayor, and there was a subsidiary address to ‘Gentlemen of the Innes of Court.’ The book was reissued by the publisher Jones in 1586, under the new title, The Enemie to Unthryftiness: publishing by Lawes, Documents, and Disciplines a Right Rule for Reformation of Pride, and other Prodigall and Riotous Disorders, in a Common wealth. Copies of both issues are in the British Museum. At the back of the title-page of the second issue the printer inserted a list of Whetstone's previously printed works—ten in all—together with the titles of three ‘bookes redy to be printed,’ viz. ‘A Panoplie of Devices,’ ‘The English Mirrour,’ and ‘The Image of Christian Justice.’ The first and the third of these are not otherwise known in connection with Whetstone. Military zeal was visible in his The honorable Reputation of a Souldier. With a Morall Report, of the Vertues, Offices, and (by abuse) the Disgrace of his profession (London, by Richard Jones, 1585, 4to). The title-page has a fanciful woodcut of a soldier in armour. The book, which consists of anecdotes of military service drawn from classical writers, was dedicated to Sir William Russell. It was translated into Dutch, doubtless while Whetstone was in Holland, and was printed in both Dutch and English in parallel columns at Leyden in 1586; this edition has an appendix addressed to Dutch students on the pronunciation of English. The book, Whetstone tells us, was ‘a member or small parcel’ of a more ambitious political treatise which he had written some time before but had not yet published.Lee, 452. The unpublished treatise appeared in 1586 with the fantastic title: The English Myrror. A Regard wherein al estates may behold the Conquests of Envy (London, by J. Windet for G. Seton, b. 1. 4to; 2 copies in British Museum). There was a dedication to Queen Elizabeth, and an address to the "nobilitie of this flourishing realm." New title-pages introduce 2nd and 3rd parts, called respectively "Envy conquered by vertue, publishing the blessings of peace, the scourge of traitors, the glory of Queen Elizabeths peaceable victories,’ and ‘A fortresse against Envy." The 1st division of the work treats of miscellaneous incidents in foreign history, the 2nd treats of the reigns of the Tudors in England and supplies much interesting detail respecting recent conspiracies against Elizabeth's rule; the 3rd discusses the duties of rulers and the functions performed in a well-regulated state by the nobility, the clergy, the yeomanry, and officers of justice. Whetstone had from time to time composed biographical elegies in verse on distinguished men of the day, pursuing the plan that he had adopted when commemorating the death of his friend Gascoigne. He boasted that several "worthy personages, which in my time are deceased, have had the second life of their vertues bruted by my Muse" (English Myrror, 1586, bk. iii. ded.). In 1579 there appeared his Remembrance of the woorthie and well imployed life of Sir Nich. Bacon, Lord-Keeper (London, 4to; dedicated to Gilbert Gerrard, attorney-general). In 1583 Whetstone issued 2 works of the kind, namely: A Remembraunce of Sir James Dier (London, 4to), dedicated to Sir Thomas Bromley, lord chancellor; and A Remembraunce of the Life, Death, and Vertues of … Thomas, Erle of Sussex (London, 4to) dedicated to Henry Radcliffe, earl of Sussex. In 1585 there followed A mirror of Treue Honnour and Christian Nobilitie: exposing the life and death and devine vertues of … Francis, Earl of Bedford (London, 1585, 4to). Whetstone's final contribution to elegiac literature was an interesting biography in verse of Sir Philip Sidney. This was entitled Sir Philip Sidney, his honourable life, his valiant death and true ‘vertues’ (1586–7, 4to); it was dedicated to Ambrose Dudley, earl of Warwick. A manuscript copy is in the Public Record Office (Cal. State Papers, Dom. 1581–90, p. 387). Whetstone's poems on Bacon, Dyer, Sussex, and Sidney were privately reprinted by Sir Alexander Boswell at the Auchinleck Press in 1816 in a volume entitled Frondes Caducæ. The poem on the Earl of Bedford was reprinted in Park's Heliconia (vol. ii.). In 1587 Whetstone published a prosaic statement of the offenses and punishments of Anthony Babington and his fellow conspirators, narrated in the form of a conversation, in which 3 persons — "Walker, a godlie devine," "Weston, a discreet gentleman," and "Wilcocks, a substantial clothier" — took part. The book bore the title, The Censure of a Loyall Subiect: Upon Certaine noted speach and behaviours of those fourteene notable Traitors, at the place of their executions, the xx and xxi of September last past. Wherein is handled matter of necessarye instruction for all dutifull Subjectes, especially the multitude of ignorant people (London, by Richarde Jones, 1587, 4to, black letter). It was dedicated to Lord Burghley, and was issued before the execution of Mary Queen of Scots on 8 February 1586-7. A reissue appeared after her execution, with a prefatory note by Whetstone's friend Thomas Churchyard, stating that Whetstone was in the country. Copies of both issues belong to Mr. Huth. The 2nd only is in the British Museum, and of that 2 copies are there. This was reprinted by John Payne Collier in his Illustrations of Early English Popular Literature in 1863 (vol i. No. 9). Whetstone's works are crude productions, and are interesting only to the historian of literature and the bibliographer. He achieved some reputation in his day. William Webbe, in his Discourse of English Poets 1586 (p. 36), writes of him as a "gentleman was worthy, if hee have it not already, to weare the Lawrell wreathe; is a man singularly well skyled, in this faculty of Poetrie." Meres, in his Palladis Tamia (1598), names him among those who are the most passionate poets "among us to bewail and bemoane the perplexities of love." A later critic, George Steevens, speaks of him as "the most quaint and contemptible writer, both in prose and verse, he ever met with" (Berkenhout, Biogr. Literar. p. 388).Lee, 453. Publications Poetry *''A Remembraunce of ... George Gaskoigne''. London: Edward Aggas, 1577. *''A Remembraunce of ... the Life of ... Sir Nicholas Bacon''. London: Richard Iones, 1579. *''A Remembraunce of ... Sir James Dier''. London: Iohn Charlewood, 1582. *''A Remembraunce of ... Thomas Radcliffe late Earl of Sussex''. London: Iohn Wolfe & Richard Iones, 1583; London: Richard Iones, 1586; Auchinleck, UK: Auchinleck Press by A. Boswell, 1816. *''A Mirror of Treue Honour and Christian Nobilitie ... the life ... of .. Frauncis Earle of Bedford, Baron Russel''. London: Richard Iones, 1585. *''Sir Phillip Sidney: His honorable life. London: T. Orwin, for Thomas Cadman, 1587. Play *''The Right Excellent Historye of Promos and Cassandra (verse drama). London: Iohn Charlewood, for Richarde Iones, 1578; New York: AMS Press, 1970. Short fiction *''A Heptameron of Civill Discourses''. London: Richard Iones, 1582 **''A Critical Edition of of George Whetstone's 1582 'An heptameron of civill discourses' (edited by Diana Shklanka). New York: Garland, 1987. Non-fiction *''A Mirour for Magestrates of Cyties / A Touchstone for the Time. London: Richard Iones, 1584. *''The Honorable Reputation of a Souldier''. London: Richard Iones, 1585 **''The Honorable Reputation of a Souldier = De eervveerdighe achtbaerheyt van een soldener''. Leyden, Netherlands: Ian Paedts Iacobszoon / Ian Bouwenszoon, 1586. *''The English Myrror''. London: I. Windet for G. Seton, 1586. *''The Enemie to Unthryftinesse: Publishing by lawes, documents, and disciplines''. London: Richard Jones, 1586. *''The Censure of a Loyall Subject'' (with Thomas Churchyard). London: Richard Iones, 1587 **also published as Censure upon Notable Traitors. Amsterdam: Theatrum Orbis Terrarum / New York: Da Capo Press, 1973. Collected editions *''The Rocke of Regard; diuided into foure parts''. London: H. Middleton, for Robert Waley, 1576 **(edited by John Payne Collier). London: 1870. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Whetstonee, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 9, 2017. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language playwrights References * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 8, 2017. * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 8, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *George Whetstone at Poetry Nook (95 poems) ;About *George Whetstone (1550-1587) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *"Shakespeare and Whetstone in Inter-textual society" at Exploratory Shakespeare * Original article is at: Whetstone, George * Whetsone, George Category:16th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets